Forbidden Love
by Air-Crafter
Summary: After her two strange nightmares, Fuli went to the outlands to tell Janja about them, but ended up admitting her love for him instead. After finding out, Kion and others aren't happy. And Fuli refuses to leave Janja. Will it end happily or sadly? Will their love be separated?
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to make a JanjaXFuli story a long time ago. Who ship them, will most likely enjoy the story. Hate comments will be removed. I enjoy nice comments allot.**

 _Nightmares_

'' **You know you like me.'' Janja whispered into Fuli's ear as he grinned at her.**

'' **I….'' Fuli was going to say something, but cut herself off and started nuzzling him.**

 **And Janja returned it, surprisingly.**

Fuli woke up, in shock, looking around. ''It was only a dream… a crazy dream…'' She calmed herself. It was dark night. She lied down again and tried to fall asleep and soon she did.

'' **You can't keep running from me!'' Janja yelled as he dashed after the fleeing cheetah. ''Give up, and admit it!''**

 **Fuli stopped. ''Admit what?''**

'' **You… love… me.'' Janja said slowly with a big grin. ''Admit it.''**

 **Fuli's eyes went wide, but then sighed in defeat. ''Fine, I do.''**

Fuli woke up again. Sky was a bit lighter. She got up and ran out of the den, without waking anyone. ''Ugh!'' She sat down. ''Why am I getting these stupid nightmares about me admitting my love for Janja this night!?'' She demanded, looking into the night sky.

But she got no answer.

She decided to go and see what Janja was doing, and she didn't know why. It took time to arrive into the outlands, but when he got there, he saw Janja wasn't asleep.

She realized her mistake, and tried to flee, but Janja saw her.

''YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?''

Fuli stopped, but instead of running, she turned and ran up to the hyena. ''I wanted to see you, you big meanie.''

''And why's that?'' Janja questioned.

''I had two very strange nightmares about you and I…. together.'' Fuli began, saying the last word slowly.

''Eww.'' Janja said, making a gross face.

Fuli looked down. ''I don't get why am I seeing them.''

Janja looked at her. ''You don't like me, do you?''

Fuli looked at him too. ''I kind of… want to be near you.''

''Oh man….'' Janja grumbled.

''And I think… that I like you too.'' Fuli started acting like she acted in her dreams, and nuzzled Janja.

''How could I get rid of you this way?'' Janja began, but then nuzzled her back. ''I kinda like you too, Spotty.''

Fuli just smiled, and didn't stop nuzzling him.

They stayed like that for nearly the whole night, until it was morning. Then, they kind of slipped from their nuzzling and fell asleep, side by side, Fuli smiling in her sleep, as she got her last nightmare.

'' **You love me.'' Janja said, grinning, as he held her close to him.**

'' **You know I do.'' Fuli smiled, and started nuzzling him.**

Fuli smiled even more in her sleep.

When Kion and the others woke up, they didn't see Fuli on the cave. Kion was the first one to see it, and to get worried.

''Everyone! Fuli's missing! I can't find her!''

''Relax, Kion. I'm sure she just went out early. You know her.'' Bunga pointed out easily.

''I feel like she's in danger. Ono, go, find her.''

''Affirmative.'' Ono took a flight off towards the blue skies.

It took a while before he came back.

''She's in the outlands!''

''What!?'' Kion's eyes widened.

''And sleeping with Janja!''

''WHAT!?'' Kion's eyes widened twice.

 **A/N: I ship them kinda… :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is leading towards allot of drama. I'm glad I haven't gotten bad reviews yet.**

Fuli woke up first, saw Janja, and smiled, remembering the last night. She nudged him a bit.  
''Time to wake up, sleepyhead.'' She said loudly enough for him to hear.

''Aw, five more minutes.'' Janja tried to not open his eyes, but was smiling. And gave up. ''I thought a leader can sleep how long he wants.''

''Not when I'm around.'' She turned towards the exit when she saw it. ''Oh no…''

''What's wrong now, sugar?'' Janja questioned, when he turned and saw it as well. ''…..''

''KEEP AWAY FROM HER, JANJA!'' Kion and others came running through the outlands.

''Crap.'' Janja muttered, but didn't feel scared. He was NEVER scared.

''I'll handle it.'' Fuli promised, getting up and facing her teammates.

''Fuli, come here!'' Kion called, through glaring at Janja.

''No.''

''What did you say?'' Kion forgot Janja was there and faced Fuli now.

''No.''

''But why? You can't trust Janja!''

''Wrong. I can.''

''And why is that?'' Ono asked.

''I love him.''

Silence followed to that.

''ZUKA ZAMA! Did you say you ''love'' Janja?'' Bunga questioned, his eyes wide open.

''You got it right.'' Fuli smirked.

''But you can't be with him! He's JANJA, remember? He only cares about destroying the circle of life!'' Kion protested.

''And so what?'' Fuli questioned, without emotion. ''Who cares about the circle of life?''

Kion and others gasped silently at that.

''Did she really mean it?'' Bunga whispered to Beshte.

''I think so, little B.'' Beshte replied.

''Fuli, come to your senses! He's a hyena! You can't trust him! He's bad! He'll trick you in only to kill you!''

Then, before Kion could react, Janja came and tackled him to the ground. ''Now listen here… NEVER EVER TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN LIKE THAT!'' He growled into his face.

Others wanted to help Kion, but Fuli stopped them.

''Fuli….'' Bunga began.

Fuli put up her paw to silence him. ''I won't return with you all, because I want to be with Janja. I love him.''

''Fuli, tell your **boyfriend** to get off me.'' Kion grumbled.

''Enough, Janja, let him go, please.'' And Janja did. Kion leaped beside his friends, staring at Fuli in shock.

''Fuli, what's up with you?''

''Just love.'' Fuli replied simply.

''You need to come back, we need you.''

''I'll come, but only on one condition.''

''I'll do anything.'' Kion declared.

''You'll have to let Janja come too with me.''

''Absolutely not!'' Kion growled.

''Oh, well, your choice. I won't come, now leave us alone.'' Fuli turned her back on the guard.

''Fuli, please.'' Kion tried.

''LEAVE!''

Kion turned, sighing, and running away with others.

''I'm so proud of you, F.'' Janja said.

''Aw, thank you, J.'' Fuli nuzzled him.

 **Fuli WON'T become a villain, don't worry. I'll update 3th chapter when I have time again, today or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I saw that. 3 follows, *smirks*  
I got dizzy yesterday, and couldn't update. I know some of you think of me as a liar now,  
But here is more drama in order. **

''What!?'' Simba said, when he had heard the awful news his son had told him. ''She said what?!''

''She said she's in love with Janja and won't leave until we'll let Janja come into the Pride Lands as well.'' Kion said, sadly. ''I couldn't convince her; I'm sorry dad.''

''Don't blame yourself, son. You did what you did. I'll go and talk to her instead.''

''But it's dangerous.'' Kion protested. ''Someone could go with you.''

''I'll be fine all on my own.'' Simba said firmly. ''I'll trust you to guard the Pride Rock until I'm gone.''

Kion just nodded, knowing he can't win the argument. As his father left, he felt guilty. ''I just should've been more convincing.''

''What's with the ''convincing''?'' Kiara with Tiifu and Zuri came into the den.

''Fuli left the guard to be with Janja.'' Kion sighed.

''Seriously?'' Kiara tried not to grin a bit. ''With that fa- hyena?''

''Why, that's awful.'' Tiifu said. ''Where is she now?''

''In the outlands. I couldn't convince her to return with us.'' Kion sighed.

''Don't you dare to blame yourself, Kion.'' Tiifu frowned a bit. ''It wasn't your fault.''

Kion looked at Tiifu. ''I know.''

''Come on, girls, let's go.'' Kiara ordered, and turned forwards the exit.

Tiifu smirked at Kion before she left along with them.

Kion smiled, until they were gone. ''What should I do?'' He bowed his head down.

Janja and Fuli were nuzzling until they saw Simba arrive to the outlands. Janja got up, looking mad that another lion had ruined their romantic moment.

''Hush, Janja.'' That soft voice calmed him down.

''Fuli,'' Simba looked disturbed by seeing her with an enemy, but still kept his cool.

''Simba,'' Fuli calmly responded, getting up and looking him in the eye.

''Why didn't you come home with my son and others?'' Simba questioned.

''I think Kion told you.'' Fuli responded carelessly.

''He did. You're in love with…'' He coughed. ''Janja….''

''So I am. He's the true love of my life. And nothing can separate us.'' Fuli smiled proudly.

''Fuli, think twice. And think carefully. You can't be with him. He's evil!'' He glared at Janja, but then Fuli jumped in front of him, glaring at the king herself.

''He's done something to you, and now you've fallen for an enemy.'' Simba continued, trying not to lose his temper at Fuli's behavior.

''He hasn't done anything. So, leave him alone.'' Fuli snapped.

''He disrespects the circle of life. And wants to kill my subjects.''

''Who cares?''

''Don't you talk like that about my kingdom!'' Simba now glared at her too. ''That's way out of line! Come back to the Pride Lands RIGHT NOW!''

''No.''

''You'll come back even if I'd have to drag you there.''

''Still no.''

''And Janja's staying here!''

''Absolutely no!''

Simba became mad. ''Fuli, I'm warning you. Step away from him before he attacks you, and come here.''

Fuli hit the ground with her paw angrily. ''Don't you dare to accuse my love for trying to hurt me! He'd never do that!''

Simba sighed. ''Fuli, listen….''

''NO, I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, KING BUTT!''

''H-How did you just call me?'' Simba couldn't believe what he heard.

''King Butt! Now, leave!''

 **There's even a Janja x Fuli video on YouTube. And Disney, why can't you just bring Tiifu back?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to continue this again.**

Simba was first speechless but then became mad.

''That's it! Looks like we have to do this the hard way.'' Simba walked over to Fuli and Janja and pushed Janja away roughly with his mighty paw.

''JANJA!''

Simba ignored Fuli's desperate yell, and started dragging her away. But Janja was faster. He charged at the king, making him drop Fuli, and roar in anger.

Simba and Janja began to take out on each other, but Janja was winning over the process. He was about to hurt Simba when Fuli stopped him.

''Enough. He has earned his lesson. Let him live.''

Janja obeyed.

Simba got up, and stared at her in half-madness and half-shock. ''Fuli, you're a monster.'' He said.

''I don't care. Now get lost.''

''Why are you acting like this?''

''Because I was born this way! Now go! Or have you any more questions!?''

''No. I'll just leave. But I swear to you, I'll get you away from Janja, even if it's the last thing I do!'' Simba threatened before turning to walk away.

''Yeah, whatever.'' Fuli didn't care.

Kion was waiting on the edge of Pride Rock with Kiara when Simba came back. They ran down to greet him.

''How did it go, dad?''

''As you see: she's not with me.''

''Oh, man.''

''She called me ''king butt'' and told me to leave.''

Kiara started to giggle a bit, but Kion stayed quiet and shocked.

''It's not funny, Kiara. She's really stubborn.''

Kion stood up.

''That means war on Janja's hyenas!''

''You know war is exactly the thing I don't want to hear of right now.'' Simba said.

''Then we'll go to the outlands to take Fuli back. Even if I have to hurt Janja with the roar.'' Kion stated firmly.

''I see it as the only way to get her back. And she really needs to apologize for calling me ''king butt''.'' Simba frowned.

''She will. But first we need to get her back.'' Kion turned around. ''Lion Guard, let's go! Let's get Fuli back!''

He, Bunga, Beshte and Ono ran out of the den to try hard enough to get Fuli back.

''Are you sure you're alright?'' Fuli asked, rubbing her head under Janja's chin to lift his head back up.

''You asked me that question four times already.'' Janja said with a small smile. ''I'm okay.''

''I can't believe they all came here to take me back.''

''Thankfully I was there to save you.''

''I know, and I'm very thankful for that.'' Fuli nuzzled Janja again.

The other hyenas arrived from a very long nap, plus Mzingo and they all stared at the two with wide eyes.

Janja raised his head, disturbed. ''What are you all staring at?!''

''Yeah!'' Fuli agreed.

''So… are you two together now?'' Chungu questioned.

''Of course.'' Janja frowned.

''Count me in, guys. I'm part of this place now.''

''You actually want to stay here?'' Cheezi questioned, walking towards her. ''You're very bold.''

Fuli slapped him across the face, sending the hyena reeling and then he fell, knocking Chungu over in the process.

Janja just laughed at that and then went to nuzzle his future mate.

''Unbelievable.'' Mzingo sighed.

Fuli looked up at him. ''I forgive you for trying to kill me once. That's in the past.''

''I can take it, so your forgiven.'' Mzingo replied.

Janja smiled proudly. Soon, they all will be a great big family.

 **This chapter is a bit longer than others, so I hope you guys still like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll update Defeated after this, I swear.**

But their happy moment was shattered when Kion and others came running through the outlands towards them.

''You again?!'' Janja got up and faced Kion. ''Didn't you learn your lesson already!?''

''No. And I didn't came here to deal with you. I came to take Fuli home.'' Kion stated.

''Well, you won't touch me!'' Fuli spat towards Kion.

''You'll regret that word.'' Kion stated and made a leap forwards Fuli, but was tackled by Cheezi and they fought, while Janja tried to hide Fuli.

''Go in there.'' Janja gently ordered, while Fuli moved behind a flat rock where another rock was covering it. Seeing she was safe, Janja ran away to deal with Kion.

Kion slapped Cheezi, and he fell to the ground. Then Chungu tried to make his move but got attacked by Beshte from behind, and he collided with another hyena and they both fell to the ground.

''ATTACK!'' Janja ordered. All of his other hyenas charged towards Kion and his friends!

''ATTACK!'' Kion ordered as well. Bunga began to deal with two of the hyenas by leading them into confusion and then slapping them against each other until they were unconscious. Beshte rammed into five hyenas at once, sending them flying to the ground. Ono attacked an hyena from behind, hitting him on his neck with his beak.

Janja saw Kion dealing with few hyenas and approached him with a smirk.

''KION, LOOK OUT!'' Bunga called when he saw Janja getting very close. Kion turned and kicked Janja, knocking him to the ground towards the direction where Fuli was hiding.

Fuli was about to yell out his name but Janja silenced her by putting up his paw. Fuli stopped.

Kion looked around. ''Where is Fuli? You better tell me now, Janja!''

Janja got back up. ''Better leave now, Kion. You can't get her, so deal with it.''

''We are the lion guard, Janja, we never surrender, and this is my teammate who I'm talking about, so move it!'' Kion began.

''Dream on, cub!'' Janja growled.

Kion got angry, and without thinking twice he used the roar of the elders on Janja. Fuli could only watch in terror as her love went flying across the ground.

''NO!'' She yelled out. Everybody's eyes fell on her as she ran out and beside Janja, lying to the ground. She tried to help him get up, but others were faster.

''Don't come near me.'' Fuli's voice was cracking cause of how she was worried for her mate.

''Fuli, you need to come with us. We are your true friends.'' Kion stated calmly.

''I can't. Let me go.'' Fuli was literally begging now.

Kion sighed.

No one knew what to say.

''Fuli, come on. Come with us.'' Ono then tried to nudge her up, and Beshte helped along until she was on her feet.

''Don't touch me!'' Fuli snapped, trying to slap someone but couldn't. They were dragging her away from Janja and towards the Pride Lands.

 _Fine,_ she thought. _I'll go with them, but I'll run back here when it's night._

She let others drag her away with a heavy sigh.

She wasn't going to give up so easily.

She'll return to the outlands.

She will, when it's night, and everyone are sleeping.

She wouldn't ever leave her mate.

Never.

''You can't hold me off forever.'' Fuli boasted.

Kion rolled his eyes while others shook their heads in disappointment at what Fuli had become.

It took time but finally they were in the Pride Lands.

Simba, Nala, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri were watching them arrive from the sideways. Simba was with Nala on left side, and Tiifu with Kiara and Zuri on the right side.

''There she is, dad.'' Kion stated, letting go of Fuli, while others made sure she isn't planning to escape.

''Well done, son. And now, you owe me an apology.'' Simba said, glaring down at Fuli.

 **Finally, I made the next chapter. I had half of it written but I got distracted so I couldn't update it. Sorry for that. But now it's up. And I'll update Defeated after that, I promise, for the fans.**


End file.
